Colour Crimson In Her Eyes
by SereneCalamity
Summary: The Alpha of Alicante Valley isn't always what people expect. Clace. Werewolf AU.


_As I'm sure you have all been able to tell,_ Teen Wolf _has got me completely obsessed with werewolves and that's bleeding through to my other obsession,_ Mortal Instruments _! This one is a little bit different, a bit of a power flip, so I hope you like it. The title is inspired from a line in_ Bloodstream _by Ed Sheeran, the actual line is 'colour crimson in my eyes', so just a bit of a twist._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the song title._

The male vampire lunged forward, snapping it's fangs at the werewolf, hissing as it looked across at the second vampire, a female, which was pinned against a tree with two werewolves growling at her. The moon was high in the sky, and the clearing that the supernatural creatures had reached in the forest was completely bathed in the blue-grey light. The vampires eyes were glowing red, a sign that they had just drank human blood, and the four werewolves in the clearing were growling, able to smell the scent of blood.

"We were just passing through," the male vampire slurred through his fangs, his eyes narrowed. "We didn't kill anyone."

"That was a fourteen year old girl that you snacked on," the golden haired werewolf, Jace Herondale, who was in the middle of the clearing standing between the two werewolves, stated. "She would have died if we hadn't found the pair of you and scared you off." The female vampire snarled and lashed out with one of her hands, trying to claw at Alec Lightwood, who punched out with one arm, sending the female slamming back into the tree trunk with a thud, a long crack splintering through the tree at the force. The female didn't look hurt, she just rolled her eyes as though the werewolves stopping them was just an inconvenience.

"But she didn't die," the male snapped. "I don't see what the big fucking problem is here!"

"You're intruding on territory that's marked," Jace barked. "Everyone know that this territory is under the protection of the Alpha of Alicante Valley." The vampires twitched their noses, able to pick up on the scent of an Alpha werewolf in their midst but not sure which were it was coming from. There was the sound of running feet approaching, two pairs, and both vampires looked to the forest on their left, waiting to see who was coming. The female crossed her arms over her chest, pursing her lips together. The fourth werewolf in the clearing was a red head, Clarissa Fray, who was the smallest out of the four, and she was watching everything that was happening through bright green, human eyes.

"She's going to be okay," Magnus Bane puffed out as he reached the clearing, Simon Lewis close behind him and also looking exhausted.

"Oh, how cute," the male vampire cooed. "They have a token human." The female seemed to straighten at the appearance of the two, her head tilting to one side as she took a particular interest in Magnus.

"I resent that," Simon snarked, narrowing his eyes, but any bite in his words was lost by the way he was still gasping for breath. Magnus caught his breath first, straightening up as he flicked his fingers through his hair.

"You wiped her memory?" Clary asked, turning toward Magnus.

"Yup," Magnus nodded, his gaze still on both of the vampires, frowning as though he recognized them. "Camille and Raphael," he stated.

"You know these two?" Alec snapped, eyes flashing beta-gold as he looked toward the female who he had to admit was attractive. Camille Belcourt's lips twisted into something of a sneer as she spoke.

"Yes, wolf-man," she hummed out. "You could say that I know your mate _intimately_." She leaned her head forward slightly, taking in an exaggerated sniff before shaking her head. "I can smell Magnus all over you," she teased Alec. "It seems you and I have something more in common than our love of rough foreplay." She looked down to where his hand was still pressed firmly against her shoulder, keeping her pinned to the tree. Alec let out a sub-vocal growl that just seemed to delight Camille. Raphael Santiago also had a smirk on his face, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly at Jace.

"We don't want your kind here," Clary spoke up, her voice quiet but authoritative. "The girl has been taken care of, and she won't remember you, but you're not welcome here."

"If I so much as smell a whiff of you around here I'll fucking rip your head off and burn your body," Alec hissed at Camille, obviously not enjoying the way she was making eyes at Magnus over his shoulder. Jace nodded over at the Lightwood siblings and then took a step away from Raphael, slowing walking backwards towards where Clary had walked over to Simon, his eyes still locked on Raphael. The male was clearly the follower, because his eyes instantly flickered over to Camille, waiting for her to make the first move. Camille stepped away from the tree casually, looking over to Magnus with a coy smile.

"How about we make a deal?" Camille sung out. "Magnus comes with me, and we go without causing any further problems."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Camille," Magnus snorted, and Alec's whole body was bristling at the threat against his mate. He was growling from deep in his throat, his eyes were glowing and his fangs were long and sharp.

"Aw, but we used to have so much fun, pet," Camille teased lightly, taking a step in their direction.

"You're outnumbered," Jace stated, his voice firm. "You pick a fight, and you're going to loose."

"Oh, I don't know," Camille's eyes suddenly flashed red again, a predatory glint to them as she looked from Jace to Alec to Magnus and then back to Jace. "Your pack seems quite young, Alpha. And I have over two hundred years of experience, while your pack is made up of a bunch of children and..." she scrunched up her pretty nose as she looked over at Simon. "And a human." Simon let out an indignant squawk, but Isabelle gave him a warning look. "I think that we could take you." It was becoming clear that Camille's teasing was turning into something else, something that wasn't teasing, and the vibe shifted. The were's all tensed, their fangs showing and their claws creeping through their nail beds. Raphael shifted from foot to foot, and it was clear that he didn't want to fight, but he would follow Camille.

Camille suddenly lunged forward, directly for Jace, her plan to take out the Alpha of the pack as he would be the greatest threat. But before she could reach him, even with her supernaturally fast speed, she was hit by another figure and went careening across the clearing. She hit a rock so hard that if she wasn't a supernatural being, her head would have split in two. The vampire was dazed, shaking her head and blinking her eyes, when suddenly there was a weight on her chest. She barely processed the bright red, Alpha eyes glaring at her before her body was jerked again, her head slamming against the rock again.

"You got it wrong, sweetheart," came the growl of a feminine voice. "I'm the Alpha around here. And if you breathe in the direction of my pack again, I'll leave you with a lot more than this to remember me by." Camille wondered what ' _this_ ' was supposed to be, when a searing pain burst out across her chest, and she let out a scream that would have been heard for miles. Clary had driven the claws from one of her hands into Camille's chest, dragging them across the pale skin. No blood would fall, given there was none that pumped through the vampires body, so her skin just hung in violent gashes, which would take a long time to heal given they were inflicted by an Alpha. Camille was still whining, holding her chest, as Clary stood up and cast a furious look across at Raphael, her eyes still glowing. "Get her the fuck out of here," she hissed and he quickly complied, moving so fast he was like a blur, picking up Camille and disappearing from sight. "Follow them," Clary snapped over to Isabelle and Alec. "Make sure they leave."

"Yup," Isabelle nodded, and the siblings took off at a sprint, following after the vampires. Clary turned to look at the rest of her pack.

"Let's go home," she told them.

* * *

Isabelle and Alec arrived back at their house about half an hour after the rest of the pack got back. Clary was sitting on the couch with Simon curled up on one side and Magnus on the other. Alec had his usual, grumpy expression on his face as he walked in, and Magnus got up to greet his mate. Isabelle walked over to the couch, leaning down to rub her face against her Alpha's, their cheeks brushing together. Clary dipped her nose downward, scenting the beta and making Isabelle let out a soothed sigh before sitting next to Simon and resting her head on her mates lap.

"They're outside our perimeter, and still moving at a quick speed," Alec reported in his stoic voice.

"Good," Clary nodded and got up from the couch. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand before letting it go and starting down the hallway toward their bedroom. Alec came over to stand in front of Clary, towering above her petite figure, but from the way his eyes were cast downward, it was obvious that he was submissive to her. "You alright?" She asked quietly, even though the other were's in the house would be able to hear.

"Yeah, just...Didn't like her talking about Mags," Alec muttered. Clary nodded understandingly and lifted herself up on her tiptoes to give him a hug, nuzzling his throat in a comforting way. Alec let out a contented hum, taking in a deep breath of his Alpha's scent before pulling back and giving her a soft look before following after his boyfriend. Clary took in a deep breath, feeling out the chemosignals in the house. Alec was still a bit tense, but Magnus would soon get that out of him. Simon was a bit tired physically, but that was normal for a human who was trying to keep up with werewolves who naturally had the upper hand. Isabelle was content; her pack was safe and she had gotten to stretch out her legs with her brother, and she was now falling asleep next to the love of her life.

The last person to check on was Clary's own mate, Jace.

She could already sense that he was feeling similar to Alec, a bit strained and anxious, from the run in with vampires, so she took her time going upstairs. Jace was the kind of guy who needed a bit of space before someone approached him, which was why she hadn't gone straight upstairs when they had first gotten home. But it had been close to an hour now, and she was tired, given it was almost three in the morning. She jogged upstairs to their room, opening the door and tipping her head to the side when she saw Jace sitting on the end of their bed, undressed other than a pair of loose sweatpants.

It had been several years since they had first gotten together, but just how good he looked and smelt still struck Clary whenever she was around him. He smelt like the earth and the sun and _home_ , and he looked gorgeous, all toned muscles golden eyes—both in his human and his were form—and his shaggy golden hair.

"I had it handled," Jace said through gritted teeth as he looked up at Clary.

"I know that," Clary responded with a lift of her eyebrow as she purposefully shut the bedroom door firmly.

"Then why did you step in?" Jace asked her, looking up and jutting his chin forward.

"Because I'm not letting anyone touch my pack when I'm there to stop them," Clary replied, her voice even as she moved to stand directly in front of her mate. He stood up, towering over her figure, but Clary just tilted her head to the side, eyebrows arched upward in a challenge, as though waiting for him to speak against her.

It wouldn't be the first time.

It definitely wouldn't be the last.

They were both strong willed and stubborn and adamant.

That was another reason why they worked so well together.

"I don't like you fighting my battles, but you know how hot I get when you go all badass," Jace growled out, one arm slipping around her waist and lifting her easily. Her legs went around his waist and she threw her weight against him so that they went tumbling backwards onto the bed. Clary smirked at him as she ducked her head to bring their mouths together. Jace settled for kissing her while trapped underneath her body, her thighs on either side of his torso, for a couple of minutes, before he fought to roll her over. Clary struggled back against him, not using all of her strength as he twisted them over, sending them over the edge of the bed and sprawling onto the ground. The pair laughed before Jace crawled up her body, hands on either side of her head as he kissed her.

Clary was stronger and quicker than him, giving her an automatic advantage, but Jace didn't give up easy, and he grabbed both of her arms, pinning them above her head. He bit at her lips, his fangs inching down as he hardened in his sweatpants. He rolled his hips down, pressing into the cradle of her legs, and Clary moaned, twisting underneath him. The scents of their arousal twisted together in the air, and urged them both on.

Clary let her claws take over her fingernails, slashing at the waistband of his sweatpants, and Jace mimicked her movements, slicing through her shirt but careful when it came to her bra, given how many of them he had destroyed in the heat of the moment, and how much Clary hated it. She let out a short laugh when she saw his hesitation, quickly shifting so that she could undo the clasp and tossing her bra to the side before letting her head rest back on the carpeted floor. She smelt slightly of sweat from their run in the forest, and like pack from all of their scents mixed together, and like mate, and perfection, and it made his mouth water and the wolf inside him whine and scratch, desperate for her.

Able to sense Jace's distraction, Clary looped one of her thighs around his and flipped their positions again, this time sitting up. She lifted up on her knees, awkwardly sliding out of her leggings and underwear, lifting one leg and then the other to slide them off, before seating herself back down on Jace. Her bare ass pressed against his bare cock. Jace took a moment to breath, gritting his teeth together as he used his night vision to look her over. Her breasts were already heavy, nipples hard, and she lifted her hands to cup them, pinching at her nipples and making her hips jerk in reaction. Jace reached out, stroking two fingers down her taunt stomach, reaching down to her lower lips.

"Show me those eyes, baby," Jace whispered to her as he teased her, the tips of one of his fingers feeling her wetness. "Let me see those eyes." Clary let her true eyes burn, and Jace's glowed back in response, a bright gold, the red and gold the only colours in the dark room. Jace groaned, his cock pulsing against her ass, and he let his finger slide down to press against her clit.

"God," Clary grunted, back arching, and Jace smirked. Clary's eyes had been half closed, but she caught a glimpse of the smug expression on her face. The competitive and assertive streak inside her sent a spiral down her spine, and she slapped his hand away, climbing up his body. Jace let out a low, guttural growl when he realized what she was doing, and he felt another flare of arousal, and a clot of pre-cum slid from the head of his cock. Clary crawled over him, her knees on either side of his face, a little above his head, and positioned herself over him.

"Fuck, baby," Jace manage to groan before Clary lowered herself down, her cunt pressed firmly to his mouth. One hand reached out for the edge of the bed to her side to make sure she didn't loose balance while the other hand went to her tit, playing with it, pulling at the nipple. Jace breathed against her cunt, hot and wet, and she felt the nudge of his nose before his tongue dove in, licking at her as though she was the best tasting thing in the world.

" _Shit_!" Clary gasped out as his tongue twisted inside her. She could hear the slight slap of skin and she knew that he was jacking himself off, and that made her moan again, her teeth biting down on her lower lip. He lapped at her, teeth scraping over her clit, almost to the point of being painful but not quite there, exactly the way that Clary liked it. She rolled her hips, grinding her cunt down on his face, little gasps and whimpers leaving her mouth as he sucked on the sensitive bundle of nerves and licked in her tight canal.

She chased after her own pleasure, jerking her hips, back curved, and her hand left her breast to grip his hair. Jace let out another loud groan at her forceful action, her clutch lifting his head off the ground. She rode his face, her thighs trembling as she felt her orgasm come crashing through her veins. The vibration of Jace's moan when her orgasm spilled over his face sent more tremors through her body, and she collapsed forward on shaky arms, practically smothering his face as goosebumps broke out over her skin and her vision bled red.

Jace didn't give her a chance to recover, shifting and lifting her up as though she weighed nothing more than a feather, tossing her up onto the bed and climbing after her. He rolled her onto her side, sliding up behind her and jerking one of her legs up, hooking it at an awkward angle so that her ankle was resting at his lower back. Jace pushed inside her with one brutal thrust and Clary let out a long whine as he filled her. Jace set a hard, steady pace, driving into her at the angle that he knew he was hitting all the places in her that made her body jerk and shiver.

"That's it, Clary," Jace bit down on her shoulder, his fangs piercing through her skin, drawing blood but quickly healing. Clary looped one of her arms backwards to grip at Jace's neck, pulling him down harder against the curve where her neck and shoulder met. Her claws scratched into his neck, scratching four lines of blood against his tanned skin. His movements became faster and almost erratic, and Clary knew that he was nearing his orgasm. The angle he was hitting her at had her knees weak and the skin of breasts tightening, and she came just before he did. Jace's body shook against her back and he slid out of her after a moment, curling against her back, wrapping his arms around her tight.

Clary reached out, listening to the steady heart beats of her pack, before falling asleep to the steady thump of her mate's heart.

 _Pleeeease leave a review, let me know what you think :)_


End file.
